


You are the Sky

by fluff_in_london



Series: Albus and Gellert One Shots Based on Quotes [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU of what happened at the final battle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Depression, Fighting, Gellert has a heart, Insecure Gellert, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Restarting an old relationship, former established relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_in_london/pseuds/fluff_in_london
Summary: What should have happened at the final battle between Albus and Gellert. (You know, because they're in love and it would have been a painful battle and we've got to up the angst to heart-wretching proportions).





	You are the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Swearing. Buckets full of angst. Love. 
> 
> Just your usual Albus/Gellert one-shot!

"You weren't just a star to me, you were my whole damn sky." ~unknown

Dumbledore paces his room at Hogwarts. He'll have to face Grindelwald soon. The battle, the final battle's meeting time is coming up. He sighs and rubs his face, stressed and regretful.  _What had happened to the two of them_?

A million years ago it seemed, they had been young adults in the fires of passion, love, and world rewriting. Plotting the beginning of a new age, the age of Wizards. 

He sighs out loud again. What happened? A lot.

Ariana was killed. Gellert fled. And Albus was left behind to pick up the broken pieces. Like always. Like Gellert had promised would never happen again. 

Dumbledore chokes out a harsh laugh.

Guess the saying is right. Everyone lies. 

But,  _he still loved him._ After all this time, after all the pain, after all the victims, after all the blood and death and destruction,  _Albus Dumbledore still loves Gellert Grindelwald._

He stops pacing and covers his face with a hand. 

Why? Why . . . Why him? These  _. . ._ _feelings_. . . These  _unnatural feelings . . ._ And for such a type of man . . . Though it worked so well for both of them, or at least it had seemed to work. Gellert's cold, aloof persona fit perfectly with Albus's loving, hands-on personality. They had been like two pieces that connected immediately, with no seam to show they weren't originally together. Gellert may act like a star, but Albus never saw him like that. He was much, much more than that. Even now, Grindelwald is not just a star, not just an actor on stage.

If there was a god watching Albus, it was certainly trying to mess up his life. It seemed to only want his undying misery and loneliness. 

He laughs bitterly. 

Alone. The great Albus Dumbledore, revered by many, alone? Dumbledore, the favorite teacher at Hogwarts, alone? The teacher most likely to become Head Master, alone? He, whom most said could become Prime Minister, alone? 

As much as it would surprise people, he didn't have many friends. Or, to be more precise, true friends. None to be exact.

Dumbledore had no match, no equal he could confer with, duel with, test and grow with. No one to learn and seek with him, no one that could come close to being what Grindelwald had been for him. 

He would never again find himself someone like that. Never a true friend. Never a match, an equal. Never again a love like none other. 

Because that was the thing. There was no one like Gellert. There was only . . . Gellert.

Only Gellert.  _Only Gellert._

And now he had to defeat that person. The only one to touch his mind, heart, body, and soul. The only one that is his equal, was a true friend, and exactly what Albus wanted and needed back then. And now. And forever. 

Defeat him and lock up the only chance, the only hope he has at understanding and love. Save wizarding kind, and condemn himself to a life of solitude amid a crowd. 

Of course, that's how it always is. Of course the wizarding world would ask this of him, since when had Albus not been the one to clean up messes? His father, his mother, his brother. He would always be the one to suffer because of it. 

 Dumbledore sighs yet again as the weight and pressure from the whole wizarding world settles once again onto his shoulders. He remembers when he willingly took the weight, but that time was long past. He had been misguided. Corrupt with power. That wasn't him anymore.

All he longs for now is love, acceptance, and a knowledgeable mind. 

Gellert.

The clock in the Great Hall mournfully begins to toll the hour. 

He faces the window and gazes out over the beautiful grounds, silently counting the sorrowful sounds tolling his end. 

**One.**

The amount  of relationships he's had in his life. Gellert.

**Two.**

The number of months they had together. 

**Three.**

The hallows they once chased. Cloak, stone, and wand.

**Four.**

The places they called their own. Bathilda's home, the lake, the forest, and the meadow.

**Five.**

The number of visions Gellert had of their future. Two of war, one of their project, one of their mission, and one of them dueling. 

**Six.**

The dances they shared. All behind closed doors and/or magic barriers. 

**Seven.**

The spells they discovered with each other. 

**Eight.**

The countries they would travel to after their revolution.

**Nine.**

The hour of the duel. The end of this fantasy. 

Dumbledore closes his eyes and sheds one, single tear for Gellert, for himself, for their love, for all the unspoken feelings and emotions and thoughts and words they could never hope to speak of again. 

Then he opens his eyes and wipes away the tear. He apperates to the named place, knowing in his heart that Gellert was already there, waiting for him. 

They face each other, about a yard or two distance separating what once was inseparable. Without a word spoken, they begin. 

 

After what feels like hours of silence only broken by spells, Gellert speaks. 

"You know this is the end. No matter the outcome, they will win, not you."

The sincerity of the words, hit Albus. They resonate with what he had been thinking, and because of that, he whispers, "I never win with them." While he says that, he hesitates, and a spell he had been about to deflect isn't deflected and Albus is hit, crumpling to the ground instantly. 

It isn't a deadly spell, just a paralyzing spell that's affected all of his body except his head. 

Gellert couches down beside Albus. He stares down at him, eyes full of internal conflict, though Albus isn't sure what the conflict's about. 

"You know the ministry is using you," Gellert says, obviously stalling. 

"I know," Albus whispers. He does know.

"It took five years for this battle," Gellert comments, the fight in his eyes continuing.

"The troth was hard to break," Albus offers, glancing away. In truth, he hadn't want to fight Gellert. 

"Is that the only reason?"

"I was fighting, just not you," Albus says defensively.

"Liar," Gellert whispers softly, leaning in. "Why, Albus?"

"I-I, uh," Albus turns his head away from Gellert. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Oh, das bezweifle ich, meine liebe," Gellert crones quietly. "Why?"

"Why did you leave me?" Albus retorts softly, with no venom in his voice.

"I was ruining your life. It was better for me to leave," Gellert murmurs.

"I thought you loved me Gellert," Albus whispers. "I thought you would stay and help me. Or in the very least, take me away too. But it figures, everyone leaves me eventually. It was just harsher with you."

"Is that what you think?" Gellert hisses, the conflict in his eyes firming into resolve. "For your information, I didn't want to leave you, but your brother sent me a note warning me away or else he would call the auors on us. So, yes, I left you, but I swear, I was going to return once that idiot left. Only to find you had left as well," he finishes quietly, sorrow coating his words. "What was I to you, Albus? Yes I left, but you didn't wait for me. Was I really just a summer fling to you? Just a star in the midst of millions?" he quietly yells, guard lowered.

Albus scoffs. "As if the man I love could ever be 'just a star'. You are never just a star, you are the whole goddamn sky Gellert. You are everything to me," Albus says, saying it from his heart. 

"I love you too," Gellert whispers. He wordlessly removes the spell, and Albus sits up, promptly kissing Gellert on the lips, slow and heated and heavy with passion. Gellert responds immediately, kissing back hard, curling his hands possessively into Albus's hair as Albus grips Gellert's hips, pulling him closer. 

~~~

~The wizarding world was told that Grindelwald had been blasted to ashes and was dead. 

That was false.

~Dumbledore, it was assumed, lived alone in his room at Hogwarts and his family house. 

That was also false.

~Dumbledore had no living family or spouse, as he never married nor became reconciled with his brother.

That, again, was false.

1\. Gellert survived the battle, as he couldn't kill the one person he loved, besides his aunt.

2\. Albus shared his home with Gellert, wherever that happened to be, depending on the season.

3\. Albus and Gellert Dumbledore-Grindelwald lived together as unofficial husbands until the end of Albus's life, in which case Gellert killed himself, having set up a spell that would transfigure his body into a deathly hallows ring and slip it onto Albus's finger. 

And so, in that way, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald remained tied to each other, united in love. For they were not just stars to each other. No, they were the whole sky to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that German Gellert says? It translates, using Google translate to something like: Oh, I doubt that, my love.
> 
> So, what do you think? Good, bad, sweet, angst-y? Too angst-y? Please comment and tell me what you thought of it!! 
> 
> And again, feel free to read the other one-shots in this series. I love seeing all the people kudo-ing these works, it gives me fuzzy, happy feelings!! Thank you to everyone reading these, kudos or no kudos. I wish I could go to each and every one of you and bake you some cookies and tell you how much I appreciate y'all! So thank you again.


End file.
